The invention relates to a dynamometer device which shows engine power and torque outputs in either absolute horsepower and foot pound readings or on a relative scale and more particularly to a dynamometer which permits instant and full time read-out of the power and torque being developed by a power plant.
Those skilled in the art are aware that there has not been available on the market an economically feasible unit for instantaneous full time read-out of torque and power for vehicle, marine, aircraft and industrial engines, including but not limited to commercial fleets of trucks, tractor-trailer combinations and busses. Many operators are not able to have their engines running at peak efficiency much of the time with the resultant effect of incomplete combustion, low fuel mileage, engine degradation and air pollution.
The speed-torque curve of an engine varies with the many conditions which it operates under including temperature, humidity, altitude, barometric pressure, fuel quality, engine degradation, load and other conditions directly affecting engine performance. However, there is no economically feasible system available for giving an engine operator a full time, continuous read-out of torque and indication of power so that he can obtain peak engine efficiency under varying load, road and environmental conditions.
Among the prior art references considered to be of interest but not pertinent or relevant to the instant invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,946,219; 3,164,986; 3,175,394; 3,190,113; and 3,640,131.